therobotsfandomcom-20200215-history
Scary Ghost
Regular= Scary Ghost is a robot added to the game on Version 1.3.2. It is the first H4x type of the game. Appearance Scary Ghost is a humanoid translucent robot with an entirely black "epic face". Inside of it, there is a black frame that starts in the torso and goes down the arms and attaches to its claws. In the first upgrade, it becomes larger, wider, and gains a whiter shade. The frame inside of him is gone, and its claws become larger. In the second upgrade, it becomes a darker shade, and its "epic face" becomes red. The base of its claws is now green, with spikes protruding out of them, as well as its claws being larger. It also a panel on its back now, with three white rectangles and one glowing light green rectangle on the side. In the third upgrade, it is now darker and much bigger. Its arms are replaced with orbs, leading up to its huge claws at the end, with even more spikes around them. It also has a circle of spikes above its head, and the panel on its back disappears. Health Moves Upgrades Ghost1.png|At Start Ghost2.png|First Upgrade Ghost3.png|Second Upgrade Ghost4.png|Third Upgrade Trivia * The normal Scary Ghost's health is based on the Devil's or Satan's number, which is 666. * This robot came from Battlefield Collection, a old game of the creator, Jayson. *Scary Ghost used to spawn on the S.S. Ghost, but not anymore. *The reason on why the statue was removed might deal with the fact that Fragments drop now at a 1/2222 chance. In a nutshell, people can't farm on their Alts anymore, thus preventing them from getting the Virus Fragment. |-| Shiny= The shiny form of Scary Ghost can currently be obtained by getting the badge called Mysterious. However, barely any players know how to get the badge. Appearance Scary Ghost is a humanoid goldish yellow translucent robot with an entirely black "epic face". Inside of it, there is a black frame that starts in the torso and goes down the arms and attaches to its claws. In the first upgrade, it becomes larger, wider, and gains a mustard yellow shade. The frame inside of it is gone, and its claws become larger. In the second upgrade, it returns back to its goldish yellow shade, and its "epic face" becomes red. The base of its claws is now green, with spikes protruding out of them, as well as its claws being larger. It also a panel on its back now, with three white rectangles and one glowing light green rectangle on the side. In the third upgrade, it is now a dark red and much bigger. Its arms are replaced with orbs, leading up to its huge claws at the end, with even more spikes around them. It also has a circle of spikes above its head, and the panel on its back disappears. Health Moves Upgrades Shiny1.PNG|Version 1 Shiny2.PNG|Version 2 Shiny3.PNG|Version 3 Shiny4.PNG|Version 4 Category:Shiny Robot Category:Robots that need Requirements Category:H4x